


Catch Me If You Can

by minoki0147



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minoki0147/pseuds/minoki0147
Summary: “住手...你現在的行爲是在襲警，已經犯了妨害公務罪...” 他只能嘶聲向那人警告，希望能起到一點作用。沉默瀰漫了一會，Stefanos 的耳邊傳來一聲冷笑。“那又如何？” 那是一個低沉而嘶啞的聲音，隨著話語還伴隨著熱息，呼在 Stefanos 耳際，讓他起了一身的雞皮疙瘩 “你能拿我怎麼辦嗎？...Tsitsipas 警官？”
Relationships: Daniil Medvedev/Stefanos Tsitsipas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Catch Me If You Can

最近十一區特別不平靜。

這兒本來就是治安較差的轄區，但最近的一些 “小插曲” 更讓情況越來越糟。

Stefanos 深深吸了口咖啡的香氣。  
這苦澀的飲品總能讓他放鬆身心。

轉過頭，他用滑鼠在各個資料夾上點擊，打開了 “可疑人物” 的條目。

就是這個。他點開一個名為 “Medvedev” 的檔案。

檔案中的資料不多，只有一張不清不楚的側臉照，填上 “Russia” 的國籍，和 “Medvedev” 這個姓氏。  
僅此而已。

照片中的男人穿著黑色大衣，拉上的帽子掩住了他的頭髮，帽簷的陰影下，他那棕色眼瞳散發出凜冽冷光，彷彿在盯著獵物一般，望向前方。

說真的，要是被他那眼神盯上，肯定會不寒而慄。

這高大的俄羅斯人就是他們警局最近的麻煩來源。

他似乎最近才來到這一帶。

這附近有不少幫派，鬥毆事件相當常見，但這傢伙來了之後，這種街頭鬥毆的情形又更加惡化了。

據聞，他總是一個人行動，就像孤獨的一匹狼。  
然而，他總能把那些成群結夥的街頭混混們打得落花流水，又在警察們趕到場時，像幽靈一樣瞬間消失無蹤。

而這個謎一般的男人，不知為何，居然對Stefanos 有點興趣。

應該說，他好像特別關注自己。

～～～

他第一次遇見 Medvedev 是在幾週前。

那時他正和 Dominic 和 Sascha ——他的警員同僚——在街上做例行的巡邏。

“嘿、你們聽說了嗎？最近那個麻煩人物。”Sascha 沒趣的踢開腳邊的石子，向他們問道。

“你是說...那個叫 Medvedev 的俄羅斯人嗎？” Dominic 問。

“應該吧？天知道他的名字該怎麼念。”Sascha 聳了聳肩，調皮的咧嘴一笑。

“Sascha…你工作時真該認真點，要是 Roger 處分你，我和 Dominic 才不會幫你求情。”Stefanos 無奈的搖了搖頭，卻在目光一側的那霎那，瞟見了鑽入小巷的黑色人影。

“好像不太對勁...”Stefanos 摸了摸腰側的佩槍，朝著那身影離去的方向快步走去。

“Stefanos？” Dominic 疑惑的皺眉，向 Sascha 比了比手勢 “Sascha、這邊，Stefanos 好像發現了什麼異常。”

他們三人小心翼翼的步入暗巷中，卻發現裡頭有無數個岔路口。

“糟了、該往哪...”

“碰！”巨大的槍聲赫然響起，打斷了Stefanos 的話。

“那邊！” Dominic 大喊，指引他們奔向槍響的來源。

左轉。再右轉。  
他們在蜿蜒的巷弄間奔跑著，吵雜的鬥毆聲離的越來越近，但聲音卻也越來越小。

走到一個岔路口，聲音來源終於出現在眼前。  
大約四五個混混被打倒在路邊，個個鼻青臉腫，有人還被打的鼻樑移位。  
對面、一個冒著硝煙的彈孔刻在牆上—— 這大概就是那聲槍響的來源。

“你們是怎麼回事？互相鬥毆嗎？” Sascha 握緊佩槍，警戒的問道。

“那裡...” 其中一個流滿鼻血的傢伙舉起手，顫抖著指向左側的岔路 “那傢伙...往那跑了...”

“我去吧。” Stefanos 掏出腰間的手槍，向混混指引的方向點了點頭 “這裡的蒐證就拜託你們了。”

“沒問題嗎？” Dominic 向他投過擔憂的眼神 “如果是什麼危險人物...”

“沒事的，再不快點就要讓那傢伙溜了。” Stefanos 揮了揮手，向同僚們示意後，就奔入了左側的小巷內。

他向前奔跑著，突然發現前方牆邊有個黑色身影，似乎是聽見了他的腳步聲，向右側的岔路轉去。

“不准動！”他迅速飛奔向前，大聲向那身影喊道。

轉入小巷，他舉起手槍，向前一望，卻發現前方是個死胡同。  
除了一把不知通往何處的長梯，這兒半個人都沒有。

心跳狂響著，他謹慎的側過頭，緊握佩槍，眼睛眨都不敢眨地轉了一圈。

他轉到背對長梯時，一隻大手赫然從後方拉住他的捲髮，另一隻手迅速地扣上他的頸項。

“誰、是誰？！” 手忙腳亂之下，他的槍自手中掉落。  
他慌張的拉著、拍打著扣住他的那隻手，但那隻手卻不為所動，倒是身後扯著他頭髮的手，隨著他一次次的反抗，愈漸地加大了力道。

Stefanos 粗重的呼吸著，他停下掙扎的動作，小心翼翼的側過頭，想瞧見身後制住他的人。  
但那人的手扣的老緊，讓他沒有一絲動彈的機會。

“住手...你現在的行爲是在襲警，已經犯了妨害公務罪...” 他只能嘶聲向那人警告，希望能起到一點作用。

沉默瀰漫了一會，Stefanos 的耳邊傳來一聲冷笑。  
“那又如何？” 那是一個低沉而嘶啞的聲音，隨著話語還伴隨著熱息，呼在 Stefanos 耳際，讓他起了一身的雞皮疙瘩 “你能拿我怎麼辦嗎？...Tsitsipas 警官？”

Stefanos 忍不住輕顫，他舔了舔自己乾燥的嘴唇，緩緩啟齒道 “我和我的同伴...會把你羈押、”

話說到一半，身後再度傳來冷笑 “別說笑了，” 那人扯了扯 Stefanos 的金髮 “你只是個不懂打架的小毛孩。”

“你說什、”

“我最後給你個忠告，身為一個警察，你最好別像個小公主一樣，留這種長髮。” 那人輕笑一聲，放開緊攫著 Stefanos 的雙手。

Stefanos 摸了摸脖子，痛苦的乾咳了幾下。  
他扭過頭，只見那人穿著長版黑色大衣，在長梯上快速的移動著。

那修長的身影轉過頭，棕褐色的雙眼透露著輕蔑。  
他對 Stefanos 勾起一抹嘲諷般的微笑，再度轉身，繼續向上爬動。

Stefanos 呆楞了幾秒才又回過神來，他趕緊轉身抓起掉落在地的手槍。

然而他再度轉過身時，那個身影已經消失無蹤了。

～～～

那次的經驗簡直糟透了。  
說是 Stefanos 生涯最大的恥辱也不為過。

但一切都還沒結束。  
在那之後，他時常感覺到不知從何而來的視線。

幾次在巡邏時，他感覺有個如獵豹般的眼神，死死盯著他的後頸，而他就像個獵物，彷彿下一刻就會被那利牙撕裂。

甚至是脫下警察制服，像個凡人一般行動時，那奇異的不自在感也不曾消失。

雖然沒有實際抓到過，但他相當篤定，那一定是 Medvedev。  
那種令人戰慄的眼神，他絕不會搞錯。

他又望回電腦螢幕，注視著那謎一般的男人。

他有種奇妙的直覺，他感覺這男人絕不是什麼普通的街頭混混。  
或許是俄羅斯派來的特工或是間諜？誰知道呢。

煩躁的敲了敲滑鼠後，他瞄了眼手錶。  
時間差不多了。今天警局要開例行會議。

～～～

“...就是這樣，” Roger——他們警局的局長—— 在投影幕前比劃著，接著點開下一張投影片 “接下來是我們的重點任務。”

畫面中出現的是一張十一區地圖，上頭標著一個個紅色標記。

“我們刑事課最近在調查一件毒品交易的案子，而如你們所見，” 他敲了敲其中一個標誌點 “這些地點是我們所調查到的，毒販的可能足跡。”

他跳至下一頁 “這一頁則是我們歸納出來的，他們進行毒品交易的大致時間。”

畫面中記錄著一次次的發現紀錄與時間，而幾個特定的條目被特別框起。

“雖然他們沒有一定的聚會時間，但仔細觀察下來，我們發現在每個月的第一個週四，這些毒品販子都會舉行一次聚會。” Roger 解釋道。

“每月的第一個週四...不恰好是後天嗎？” Dominic 舉手提問。

“沒錯。” 站在 Roger 身旁的情報首長——Stan 回道 “這就是今天開會的目的。我們打算發起一次秘密突襲，把這群混蛋抓個正著。”

“這是我們拍到的珍貴影像。” 他跳至下一張投影片，秀出幾張有些模糊的照片。

Stefanos 倒抽了一口氣。  
這些照片中的人物都沒有露臉，但清一色的，都穿著拉上帽子的黑色大衣。

那鋒利的棕色雙瞳閃過他的腦海。

“據信，這傢伙就是他們的首腦。” Stan 插著腰，面色凝重的說道 “但如你們所見，我們一直看不清他的真面目，也沒有關於他的任何情報。”

“因此，這次只要能抓到其中幾個同夥，或是得到一些有力證據就足夠了。” 他下定結論。

“好、接下來我們開始分配伏擊地點。” Roger 拍了拍手，開始進行下一步的指示。

～～～

今日是新月之夜，天空是一片無止盡的黑。

Stefanos 和 Dominic 被分配到的地點是某個不知名的陰冷小巷，這兒能通往各路暗巷，他們得注意是否有毒販從這路過。

這裡離主要大道非常遠，一旁自然也沒有路燈照耀，只有瀰漫其間的漆黑與寧靜。

握緊關上電源的手電筒，Stefanos 吞了口水。  
這兒實在太安靜了，他甚至能聽見自己急促的心跳聲。

向一旁瞟去，他能在黑暗中看見 Dominic 些微的輪廓。

那個想法困擾他很久了。  
現在距離午夜還有一段時間，他想、和 Dominic 聊一聊應該沒什麼關係。

“Dominic...你還記得 Roger 給我們看的，那個嫌疑犯的照片嗎？”他小心翼翼的問道。

“嗯。怎麼了嗎？”

“雖然這只是我個人的推測...我覺得，他很像我們曾經遇過的，那個 Medvedev…” Stefanos 低聲語道。

“這麼說來...確實有點像，” Dominic 頓了頓，繼續說道 “他們的穿衣風格...幾乎一模一樣。”

“是啊。當時忘了先跟 Roger…” 話說到一半，Stefanos 不自覺的屏住呼吸。  
一股凜冽的寒意自脊髓蔓延至全身。  
又是那個眼神。他感覺得到，有雙眼睛在注視著他們。

“Stefanos？怎麼了嗎？” Dominic 疑惑的問道。

“噓...好像有、”

“碰——！”一聲槍響自耳邊呼嘯而過，伴隨著玻璃的破裂聲。

操、他的手電筒被打破了。

“是誰？！” Dominic 大喊著打開他的手電筒，只見一個黑色身影自牆角迅速轉身，朝另一條陰暗的小巷飛奔而去。

“快追！”他們兩人自後方緊追而上，前方只有 Dominic 搖晃的燈光帶領著他們。

Stefanos 的唇角漸漸滲出冷汗。  
他知道他們是在魯莽行事。

夜晚的暗巷顯然是毒販們的地盤，更不用說剛才那傢伙還有在黑暗的環境下，準確的射中他的手電筒的槍法。  
而他們對這裡的路線完全不熟，要是隻身前往，很可能會有不妙的後果。

但既然都追上來了，他們現在也只能硬著頭皮豁出去了。

“他轉彎了！” 走在前方的 Dominic 大聲疾呼，他帶頭轉過彎。

但轉過彎後，迎著他們的是一條左右分岔的岔路，而那個黑衣人已經消失在視線之內了。

“該怎麼辦...” Stefanos 緊張的咬了咬下唇，無助的在黑暗中四望 “...我們分頭找吧！”

“你可以嗎？要是遇到危險...”

“沒事的，” Stefanos 堅定的吐了口氣 “這次我一定會做個了斷。”

～～～

刺骨的寒風吹過耳際，Stefanos 在一片漆黑的巷弄間奔馳著，微微眯起雙眼。

雖然看不清四周環境，但他感覺的到，他正往正確的方向前進。  
他知道有人在附近。

他又來到一個岔路口，正四望著決定該往哪邊走時，左方突然傳來輕微的窸窣聲。

他瞪大雙眼，飛快的抽出腰間佩槍，指向聲音的來源處。

沒有動靜。  
他的呼吸愈漸急促，緊盯著黑暗的巷口，他緩緩地向後退了幾步。

“......！” 他的左腳跟向後一踩，赫然踩上了某個硬物。

他想轉過頭，但一切都已經太遲了。

身後人長著繭的大掌摀住他的嘴，另一隻手扣上腰間，想將他定在原地。

“唔...嗯、” Stefanos 痛苦的呻吟著，他來回急促的呼吸，恐懼讓他幾乎無法思考。

冷靜。冷靜下來。  
他在心底向自己喊話，回想他過去在警校做過的逃脫訓練。

深吸一口氣，他雙手手肘向後一撞，身子下蹲，在掙脫開的瞬間迅速轉身，向身後的男人一掃腿，讓那人失去平衡，悶哼一聲向後倒地。

成功了。  
Stefanos 警覺的舉起槍，喘著氣，望向被他踢倒在地的男人。

望見那人輪廓的瞬間，他倒抽了一口氣。  
不是他。不是 Medvedev。

雖然沒有任何光源，但他能隱約看見，那人有著一大把鬍子，而且眼神明顯不同。  
這個男人的眼底，沒有那股凜冽的寒意。  
那是一股凶惡的殺意。

那男人突然站起身，倏地衝上前，他手中握著某種物體，反射的微光射入 Stefanos 眼底。

是小刀。躲不開了。

他收緊氣息，閉上眼，等著那蝕骨般的疼痛侵襲而至 —— 喀擦。  
他沒有感覺到疼痛，只聽見了彷彿骨頭斷裂的聲響，以及刀片掉落在地的輕脆鏘聲。

他微微睜眼，只見那想襲擊自己的男人已被撂倒在地，痛苦的抱著手臂。  
那人身旁，還有另一個身影，同樣穿著黑色大衣，高瘦修長的男人。

站立的那人微微側過身，向 Stefanos 勾起一抹冷笑。

“好久不見。”

深吸一口氣，Stefanos 瞪大雙眼。  
沒錯了，這次是他沒錯。那個 Medvedev。

殊不知，趁著 Medvedev 轉過頭時，後方那人小心翼翼的站起身，用沒有受傷的那隻手攥起拳頭...

“小心後面！” Stefanos 大吼的同時，那人的拳頭已到了 Medvedev 耳邊。

出乎意料地，高大的俄羅斯人只是巧妙的側過頭，就輕鬆閃過了來自身後的攻擊。

他順手抓過那男人的手臂，用迅雷不及掩耳的速度轉身一扭，空著的那隻手再狠狠打上對方的下腹，讓那男人慘叫一聲，痛苦的跪倒在地。

“你...你到底是、什麼人...” 跪在地上的男人斷斷續續的擠出問句。

Medvedev 沉默不語的走到那男人身後，舉起手 “你不需要知道。” 手刀在頸項上一敲，男人嗚咽了一聲，就向前傾倒在地，失去意識了。

Stefanos 愣愣地看著這一幕在自己眼前發生，一時之間，他的喉嚨居然擠不出話語來。

他感覺耳邊有某種聲音不停鳴響，粗重的呼吸間夾雜著恐懼與疑惑。

“你是...Medvedev…” 這句話甚至不是個問句。

“功課做的真完備啊。” 眼前的男人緩緩向他走近，無光的環境及壓低的帽沿讓他看不見對方的表情。

“你...為什麼要救我？” Stefanos 警戒的退了幾步，想和這危險的男人保持安全距離。

“因為...” 剎那間，俄羅斯人低下身，突然失去了蹤影 “我對你有興趣。” 低啞的嗓音在耳邊響起，讓Stefanos 猛的一顫，正想轉過頭，雙手卻被那男人扣在手裡，無法動彈。

“你...做什麼、” 他左右扭動身體，想掙脫束縛，卻一個不注意被對方抽走了腰間的手銬，那男人冷哼一聲，飛快將他的雙手銬住，綁到了身後的水管上。

“你還真是一點長進也沒有啊、Tsitsipas 警官。”俄羅斯人將他的下巴抬起，大拇指指腹輕輕拂過 Stefanos 乾燥的唇瓣。

“快放開我...你為什麼要救我，又再襲擊我？” Stefanos 咬牙切齒的質問 “你到底想要什麼？”

Medvedev 沉默不語，他只是扶著希臘警官的下巴，將自己的面容越湊越近。

Stefanos 瞪大雙眼，呼吸愈漸急促，他的睫毛輕顫著，在對方覆上他的雙唇時，驚訝的悶哼了一聲。

“我想要你。”

Stefanos 還來不及反駁，就再次被堵上了嘴。  
Medvedev 吮吸著他微翹的上唇，又用舌頭在下唇上掃過一遍。

細細品嚐過後，他再用舌尖戳弄 Stefanos 緊閉的唇縫，試圖橇開這道緊鎖的防線。

Stefanos 堅定的緊閉雙唇。  
沒錯、他絕不會讓這個混帳把舌頭伸進他的嘴裡。

Medvedev 似乎是被惹惱了，用更大的力道在兩縫間戳弄著。

正當 Stefanos 感到得意時，一股戰慄的疼痛感自唇邊傳來，讓他一不小心失了守。

俄羅斯人抓緊了這個機會，竄入他的口中。

那人殘暴的舌頭搗入他的口腔內，找到 Stefanos 的舌頭，便眷戀的糾纏上去。

反覆翻攪之間，唾液帶著一絲血的腥味。  
該死、這傢伙剛才一定是咬了他的嘴唇。

兩人之間的吻綿延不斷，稍微分開後，又再度貼合起來。  
深吻的空隙間，Medvedev 的手伸到了 Stefanos 的兩胯之間。

“你、停...Medvedev、給我住手！” Stefanos 想用右腳踢他，卻被那人用雙腳撐開了腿。

“...叫我 Daniil…” 俄羅斯人灼熱的氣息打在耳際，讓 Stefanos 禁不住顫抖。

那隻不安份的手解開皮帶，朝著衣料底下探去，同時，Medvedev 將他的耳垂含入嘴裡，用牙齒輕輕啃噬著。

“哼嗯...” 那雙大手握上 Stefanos 半勃起的性器，來回緩慢的套弄。

“這種情況下還會有感覺啊？” 俄羅斯嘲弄的語道，在警官的頸間烙下咬痕。

“給我閉嘴、你這個變態...” Stefanos 粗重的喘息著，對方手上的動作越來越快，雖然感到恥辱，但本能帶來的快感卻不斷沖刷他的大腦，讓他快要無法理性思考。

Medvedev 含上他製造出的咬痕，一邊吮吸著，一邊加快套弄的速度。

“告訴我你的名字...” 他將頭埋入那頭蓬鬆的捲髮中，在希臘警官的耳邊低語。

“絕對...哈啊...不告訴你...” Stefanos 倔強的頂嘴，憤怒地左右搖頭，想甩開男人的糾纏。

Medvedev 發出哼笑聲，將頭靠上 Stefanos 的頸窩，磨蹭著對方已完全硬挺的下身，他用更快速而粗暴的動作揉弄，引來一陣陣不由自主的呻吟。

“不要、停手...混帳、” Stefanos 無助的嗚咽著，緊咬已然滲血的下唇，想將那羞恥的聲音鎖在喉頭。

“快要出來了吧...” Medvedev 嘶啞的嗓音帶著情慾，他空出另一隻手，強硬的把 Stefanos 的頭扭過，直接吻上那細長的唇瓣 “真可愛啊...Stefanos。”

Stefanos 瞪大雙眼。  
一方面是出於驚訝，另一方面則是因為，他已經到達了頂點。

如電流般的快感自下身竄出，他不由自主的痙攣著，嘈雜的嗡鳴聲填滿了耳際。

他感覺到那隻手伸離他的褲管，帶著濕黏而溫熱的稠體，覆上他的臉頰，撥開他的唇瓣，探入他的口中。

“嗚...嗯、”

“哼哈哈...” 他聽見俄羅斯人帶著滿足與征服感的笑聲，不禁感到羞辱，同時也怒火中燒。

“你是怎麼知道我的名字的...？” Stefanos 厲聲問道。

“做了功課的人可不只有你...” Medvedev 彎下身 “況且...我說過了吧、我對你有興趣。”

一股惱人的熱度竄上雙頰，他不知道這是憤怒還是其他不明所以的感情，但他相信這一定是憤怒。

對於一個襲警的混帳，他只有可能感到憤怒，也只能感到憤怒。

“Medvedev、我警告你，你已經犯了襲警罪，我隨時都能將你逮捕...”

“唉...叫我 Daniil。” 俄羅斯人無奈的笑了笑，用手搓揉 Stefanos 那頭金色捲髮 “可以啊、你隨時都可以來逮捕我。”

“...如果你辦得到的話。”

～FIN～


End file.
